Those Who Disobey the British Empire
by Ninja Basket
Summary: Those who disobey the British Empire are deserving of death. But England wouldn't allow that. No, Hong Kong's punishment would be much worse.


_A/N: WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

_Answer: Made HK a man (ba-da-bum.)_

_Okay, so this is my first story with anything sexual in it, and I completely failed. (TT3TT) Knowing me, I'm going to completely mis-rate this too._

_Hope you enjoy it~_

_-_Those Who Disobey the British Empire-

Hong Kong buried his face into the throw pillow. "I wish you would just give me back to China already!" he shouted at England.

England's face became as red as Hong Kong's flag. The child really was testing his patience. England tried his best to keep a calm face on, since anything else would be a victory for the child.

"Really?" he said. There was a lump rising in his throat, but all he could do was swallow it down.

Hong Kong nodded. "He would've treated me better than you do!"

England narrowed his eyes dangerously. Hong Kong could scream, kick-whatever, but trying to damage England's pride would _not_ be tolerated.

"Oh _really?_" He asked, his voice a deep growl. "You think China would've treated you better?"

Hong Kong recoiled as England walked menacingly toward him.

"You think China _could_ treat you better? Because last I heard there was a famine, and China is in such a state that only _Russia_ would go anywhere near him."

Tears welled in the corner of Hong Kong's eyes. He blinked and they rolled down his cheeks in fat drops. He tried to say something, but all that came out were whimpers.

"And China had _this."_ England hissed. He raised a pipe to Hong Kong's nose. "I think you know what _this_ is."

England lit the opium in the pipe and took a long drag of it, blowing the smoke out in whimsical swirls. His faced relaxed, and he looked at Hong Kong with what looked like compassion. "If you were in China, Hong Kong, I can guarantee you'd be feeling a little like this."

With one swift motion, England tweaked Hong Kong's nose and forced the stem of the pipe in between his lips.

As soon as the drug entered his body, Hong Kong began to cough, his body jerking this way and that, trying to relieve itself.

Eventually, his coughs morphed into choked sobs. He looked up and only cried harder.

England was had his shirt unbuttoned and his tie hung limply around his neck. He stared at Hong Kong with lust in his eyes as he descended upon the boy.

Hong Kong let out little whimpers of Cantonese, but was silenced as England's lips caught his own. Hong Kong struggled against England as best he could, but it was futile. The older nation overpowered him both physically and mentally.

"Oh, China," England rasped into Hong Kong's ear as he undid the buttons of the boy's shirt.

"No, no," Hong Kong said airily as England's hand slid under his shirt. "I'm Hong Kong."

"Oh?" England asked, bemused. "Well than, perhaps we should turn off the lights."

Hong Kong wanted to ask why, scream it into England's thick skull. But he was already in enough trouble. He didn't need to be punished for talking back as well.

"That way, no one will be able to see what I'm about to do to you.

England reached over Hong Kong and switched off the lamp and the room went completely dark, save for the frightened glow of Hong Kong's eyes.

In a way, it much worse in the dark. Hong Kong lay helpless under England, not even being able to see what the older nation was doing to him. Every move England made was greeted with a surprise gasp of pain from Hong Kong.

England reached underneath Hong Kong's trousers and began stroking the skin beneath his stomach. Hong Kong winced and felt another tear run down his cheek. England kissed Hong Kong hard on the mouth once more and then brought his lips to the child's ear.

"This punishment surely _is_ better than death, isn't it?" England said.

Hong Kong closed his eyes tight and shook his head no, no, and a thousand times no.

* * *

_A/N: So how'd I do fisrt time? Let me know in a review, m'kay? I really want to know!_

_Also, if anyone just wants to make my day or wants to see more of this, then please review as well._


End file.
